The Wild Woodlands
Roleplay as a wild animal from the forest! Your goal is to survive and pass your genes onto the next generation. This roleplay is semi-literate, semi-realistic (realistic lifestyles and semi-realistic coat colors & patterns, any eye color allowed, only items allowed are nature items.) and currently mapless, taking place in Cherika Valley, but it may eventually get it's own map. Members Carnivores Gaelyn (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Eurasian Lynx) (Dark gray coat with silver underfur, black spots with purple eyes.) (One year and ten months old.) (She has three sisters, all of which are in a different forest far away. Their names are Oaklyn, Brilyn, and Waylyn. Her mother was named Kir.) Omnivores None Herbivores None Allowed Species & Their Info Carnivores Gray Wolf (Mating season is Winter.) (Gestation period lasts two months.) (Litter size is 4-6.) (Reaches sexual maturity at two years old, but usually waits until three years old to get a mate.) (Lifespan lasts seventeen years.) (Howls to attract mates.) (Eats meat and fish. During seasons where fish are plenty, they prefer to fish instead of hunt.) (Will form packs which contain a breeding pair and offspring. The breeding pair are the only two allowed to breed, and will kill the pups of their offspring if they breed. The offspring, once grown up, can help pupsit the pups. Eventually, the offspring may disperse to start their own pack, in which they will become part of the breeding pair.) Eurasian Lynx (Mating season is winter and spring.) (Gestation period lasts two months.) (Litter size is 1-5.) (Females are Reaches sexual maturity at ten months old, males are Reaches sexual maturity at two years old.) (Lifespan lasts twenty-six years.) (Smells good in order to attract mates. Females will also sing to attract the males. Can have more than one mate.) (Solitary.) (Females raise the cub()s alone.) Eastern Cougar (Mating season is all year long, especially summer.) (Gestation period lasts three months.) (Litter size is 1-6.) (Reaches sexual maturity at two years old.) (Lifespan lasts twenty-one years.) (Females will scream loudly for mates. This noise frightens aliens.) (Solitary.) (Females raise the kit()s alone.) Omnivores Coyote (Mating season is Winter & Spring.) (Gestation period lasts two months.) (Litter size is 5-9.) (Reaches sexual maturity at one year old.) (Lifespan lasts 12-16 years.) (Howls to attract mates.) (Eats meat, bugs, fruit, and fish.) (Will form packs which act exactly like a wolf pack.) Red Fox (Mating season is Winter.) (Gestation period lasts two months.) (Litter size is 4-6.) (Reaches sexual maturity at ten months old.) (Lifespan lasts fourteen years.) (Males fight other males for mating rights.) (Eats fruit, plants, and meat. Most of the meat they consume is from bunnies.) (Will form skulks which act exactly like a wolf pack.) Coywolf/Wolfote (Coywolves result from the mating between a male Coyote and female Gray Wolf, Wolfotes result from the mating between a male Gray Wolf and female Coyote.) (Mating season is Winter & Spring.) (Gestation period lasts two months.) (Litter size is 4-9.) (Reaches sexual maturity at one year old, but usually waits until three years old to get a mate.) (Lifespan lasts 12-17 years.) (Howls to attract mates.) (Eats meat, bugs, fruit, and fish. During seasons where fish are plenty, they prefer to fish instead of hunt.) (Will form packs which act exactly like a wolf pack.) Eastern Bluebird (Mating season is winter and spring.) (Eggs hatch immediately.) (Clutch size is 2-7.) (Reaches sexual maturity at one year old.) (Lifespan lasts ten years.) (Males will sing to attract females, and once a female is attracted, the male will show the female all the potential nesting locations he has found. Once a nesting location is chosen, the female will build a nest in it as the male guards her. The nest may be abandoned at any time if the pair thinks a different location would be better, however they would have to rebuild the nest there, which would start over their progress. Once the nest is finished, the female may lay her eggs. By the time the eggs are laid, it is now impossible to move nests until the young have hatched and fledged.) (Social.) (Raises chicks in pairs, but the female can mate with multiple males. However, if the female mates with multiple males, only one will help raise her young, the rest will raise a different female's young.) (They build nests inside of natural holes in trees with grass, pine needles, and occasionally turkey feathers.) Herbivores White Tailed Deer (Mating season is Winter.) (Gestation period lasts six months.) (Litter size is 1-2.) (Reaches sexual maturity at one year old.) (Lifespan lasts fourteen years.) (Males fight other males with their antlers in order to win breeding rights.) (Eats plants, sticks, fruit, and nuts.) (Males and females form separate herds and only come together to breed.) (Females raise the fawns alone.)